Athair
by Pieri Alea
Summary: …cuando finalmente sostuviera en sus brazos al pequeño bebe que su marido y él habían adoptado. Cuando ese par de pequeños ojos marrones lo miraran con pura curiosidad… Él podría recordar la última vez que vio a su padre durante esa fría noche de noviembre.


**Disclaimer:** Los vengadores le pertenecen a Stan Lee, Marvel y ahora también a Disney porque Disney es una corporación que está adueñándose de todo.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto especial: "De tal palo, tal astilla" del foro La Era de los Vengadores._

 **Athair**

Steve siempre había sido pequeño y enfermizo. Él no podía comprender el por qué tiene que pasar tanto tiempo metido en una cama o dentro de un hospital. Él no entiende porque su madre sonríe con tristeza cada vez que habla con el doctor o porque su padre trabaja todos los días hasta bien entrada la noche.

El pequeño Steve no entiende por qué habían tenido que dejar su natal Irlanda para irse a vivir en uno de los barrios más pobres de Brooklyn. No entiende porque tiene que aprender ese nuevo y extraño idioma ni porque ya no puede ir a visitar a su abuela durante los fines de semana.

Con el tiempo llego a entender las razones por las que sus padres se lo llevaron de Irlanda a los Estados Unidos. Con el tiempo llego a comprender porque su madre sufría en silencio mientras su padre se mataba trabajando.

Pero con el tiempo también empezó a olvidar pequeñas cosas de sus padres. Apenas y recordaba el rostro de su madre, ella se había quedado hasta que Steve cumplió los 10 años…no podía decir lo mismo de su padre. Él había desaparecido después de quinto cumpleaños de Steve.

Joseph Rogers nunca había sido muy cercano a Steve. Siempre regresando tarde y saliendo muy temprano. Nunca tenía tiempo para jugar o para leerle un cuento. No iba a verlo al hospital ni se quedaba junto a su cama cuando enfermaba.

Joseph Rogers era un perfecto extraño para Steve…pero eso no evitaba que Steve amara a su padre de la misma forma en que su padre lo amaba.

Porque a pesar de que Joseph Rogers nunca tenía tiempo para Steve. Joseph Rogers solo tenía tiempo para conseguir los centavos que mantendrían vivo a Steve.

Y serían muchos años en el futuro. Mucho tiempo después de despertar en un frio cuarto de SHIELD. Después de las misiones, después de los desastres mundiales, después de recuperar a Bucky, después de una guerra civil interna donde finalmente aceptaría que amaba a Tony Stark. Después de todo eso…

…cuando finalmente sostuviera en sus brazos al pequeño bebe que su marido y él habían adoptado. Cuando ese par de pequeños ojos marrones lo miraran con pura curiosidad…

Él podría recordar la última vez que vio a su padre durante esa fría noche de noviembre.

Joseph había entrando en su cuarto, vistiendo un uniforme verde y cargando una bolsa de lona en el hombro. Se había sentado en la cama, pasando una mano por los rubios cabellos de Steve hasta que el niño se despertara.

 _-¿Papá…?-_ había susurrado el niño que algún día se volvería el Capitán América

 _-Hey Stevie-_ el murmuro ronco del hombre había tenido una nota de amor y dolor por igual _-tengo que pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías cuidar a mamá por mí?_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Tengo que ir en una misión importante. Me he convertido en un soldado y tengo que ir a luchar._

 _-Pero mamá dice que las peleas son malas-_ murmuro Steve haciendo un pequeño puchero

 _-Y mamá está en lo cierto, pero yo voy a ir a luchar contra los chicos malos-_ le dijo el hombre en tono cómplice _-No me gustan los matones, así que iré a detenerlos._

 _-Prometo que protegeré a mamá hasta que vuelvas-_ le aseguro Steve con determinación

 _-Gracias hijo…te amo-_ susurro el hombre abrazando el pequeño cuerpo del niño

 _-Yo también te amo papá_

El pequeño Steve nunca imagino que un par de meses más tarde encontraría a su madre llorando en su sala de estar mientras sostenía una arrugada carta en la que indicaban que Joseph Rogers nunca volvería.

Pero al menos aun tenía ese corto momento con su padre…y estaba feliz que a pesar del tiempo no lo hubiera olvidado…

 **ST**

Es corto pero bonito XD

Espero les haya gustado. Si me pongo a pensar en marvel y relaciones paternales pues…la gran mayoría sale perdiendo, pero la versión cinematográfica cambio a Joseph Rogers de un alcohólico a un soldado, así que decidí jugar con eso. La otra alternativa era Howard Stark pero yo realmente detesto a ese hombre…así que Joseph gano XP

No se olviden dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que piensan.

Nos leemos

Byebye

Pd: Athair es padre en irlandés (según el traductor de google)

Pd2: Sep, Steve Rogers, CAPITAN AMERICA tiene ascendencia Irlandesa (en el comic, Steve nació en Estados Unidos pero sus dos padres eran Irlandeses…así que teóricamente tampoco es un estadounidense…ehh….mejor no profundicemos en eso -_-)


End file.
